Sasushitsuji
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Melihara anjing atau kucing itu biasa. Tapi kalau melihara iblis itu baru LUAR BINASA! Apalagi kalau sang iblis adalah Sasuke yang beralih profesi menjadi butler Hinata. Naruto dengan plot Kuroshitsuji. Ficlet for onii-chan's birthday. Mind to RnR?


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspiring from Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

**Warning: Au, crack fic, OOC, typos dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**Birthday fic for my onii-chan**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah tempat yang tak pernah dipublikasikan, hiduplah sesosok iblis berwajah rupawan. Uchiha Sasuke namanya. Iblis tampan ini sudah lama jadi pengangguran. Tak heran wajahnya langsung berseri-seri seperti bulan saat diberi sebuah pekerjaan.

Ia mematut-matutkan diri di hadapan sebuah cermin sebesar pintu. Memastikan _tail coat_-nya tidak lecek semilimeter pun. Oh, iya. Jangan lupakan satu _jar_ gel rambut yang akan memastikan rambut belakangnya berdiri tegak ala paskibra latihan. Yeah, _uno ragazzo perfecto_ kata orang Padang. Sungguh menyenangkan menikmati esensi dari seni bercermin.

Baiklah, sudah cukup persiapannya. Saatnya ia berangkat. Pakai _limousine_? Kelamaan ah. Sapu terbang? Lagi dipakai Mas Heri Potteur. Pintu kemana saja? Jangan deh. _Author_ yang miskin ini nggak punya duit buat nyewa Doracemonk. Jadi marilah kita pakai saja jutsu karangan _disclaimer_ Naruto. Walaupun jutsu ini bukan milik si Uchiha ini sih. Oke, sebelum _fic_ ini semakin ngelantur, _this welcome_…

_Teleport _aja, cin…

Itulah sarana transportasi yang akan digunakan Sasuke untuk menempuh jarak Konoha-Inggris. Berkat kecepatan _teleport _yang luar biasa, sampailah Sang Iblis di kediaman _Earl _Hyuuga Hinata.

"Selamat pagi_, Lady_ Hinata. Saya Uchiha Sasuke, ibli… ehm… _butler_ yang ditugaskan untuk melayani Anda." Sasuke membungkuk hormat.

Hinata sedikit terperanjat. Ia memang pernah mendengar kalau ayahnya pernah membuat sebuah perjanjian dengan iblis. Saat itu sih, Hinata hanya bisa merinding disko membayangkan sosok sang iblis. Dalam bayangan Hinata, yang namanya iblis itu nggak akan jauh-jauh dari makhluk buruk rupa warna merah dengan dua tanduk di kepalanya. Oh, jangan lupakan trisula mautnya.

Hinata menatap calon _butler_-nya dengan pandangan takjub. Demi semua koleksi _doujinshi _dan fanfiksi SasuHina, Hinata yakin si iblis ini ngabisin banyak duit buat operasi plastik!

"_Lady_ Hinata, bersediakah Anda menerima saya?" tanya Sasuke.

Ouh, coba kalimat itu direvisi sehingga menjadi, "_Lady _Hinata, bersediakah Anda menerima saya sebagai suami Anda. Dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam kaya ataupun mis…"

Oke, baiklah. Revisi dibatalkan mengingat _author_ tidak mencantumkan _genre_ drama apalagi _romance_ di sini.

"Tentu saja," jawab Hinata menampilkan senyuman khas kaum aristokrat, "Jadi bagaimana aku harus membayarmu?"

"Anda tidak perlu menggaji saya_, Lady_ Hinata," kata Sasuke, "Tapi jika Anda memaksa, bayarlah saya dengan cinta, _Lady_ Hinata."

"E-eh?"

.

.

.

Hari pertama di _Manor House Earl_ Hyuuga digunakan Sasuke untuk menghafal area _Manor House_ beserta penghuninya. Setidaknya ada tiga orang lagi yang bekerja untuk _Earl_ Hyuuga.

Ada Juugo, si satpam penggemar dangdut. Itu lho, aliran musik yang populer di sebuah negara yang menggugat cerai Belanda setelah berumah tangga selama 350 tahun gara-gara kasus BDSM. Bikin sesak memang kalau nonton film dokumenternya.

Oknum kedua ada Karin, si koki utama _Manor House_ ini. Hobinya cukup bersahaja. Memasak apa saja yang berkaitan dengan pete dan jengkol lalu memaksa orang lain memakannya.

Terakhir ada Suigetsu, sang _pool attendant_ merangkap _gardener._ Kecuali hobinya yang berkaitan dengan hal-hal berbau _vandalisme_, mungkin dialah yang bisa disebut normal.

Untung sekarang ada Sasuke. _Butler_ ganteng yang serba bisa siap siaga melayani _Lady_ Hinata dengan semangat pancasila dan UUD 1945!

"_Lady _Hinata, Anda ingin menu apa untuk makan malam?" tanya Sasuke sambil menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir Hinata. Jam empat sore, menurut buku _How To Be A Great Butler_, sekarang waktunya _Lady_ Hinata menikmati teh sore harinya dengan beberapa potong biskuit coklat atau _waffle._

"Aku…"

"_Pie_ jengkol dan cah pete saja, _Lady _Hinata!" teriak Karin semangat.

Wajah Sang _Earl_ Hyuuga memucat mendengar menu makanan yang terdengar tidak serasi itu. Juugo buru-buru menyergah, "Yang benar saja. Lady Hinata yang _AWESOME_ nggak cocok makan makanan ASEM kayak gitu. Sayur _awesome_ saja, Lady Hinata. Pakai ikan asin dan sambal terasi enak lho."

"Sayur _awesome_?" Hinata terlihat berpikir.

"Sayur asem, Lady Hinata," Suigetsu mengoreksi ucapan Juugo.

Sasuke menatap dongkol pada tiga pekerja yang dengan tiba-tiba menginterupsi kebersamaannya dengan Sang Earl Hyuuga. Iyalah, sebagai iblis normal, wajar kan kalau Sasuke juga suka menikmati paras manis _Lady_-nya.

Sasuke menunggu hinata memberikan fatwa untuk menu makan malamnya. Ah, semoga bukan menu masakan yang diusulkan Karin.

"Baiklah, sayur asem komplit seperti yang dikatakan Juugo. _Dessert-_nya aku mau _fruit cocktail_ ."

"_Yes, my Lady_," Sasuke membungkuk hormat.

Oh, kita tunggu saja sayur asem yang sangat _awesome_ buatan Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Membuat sayur asem itu tak semudah menikmatinya. Tentu saja karena persediaan bahan makanan di _Manor House_ menipis. Err… sebenarnya tidak juga sih. Sasuke hanya tidak menemukan asem di sudut mana pun dari dapur ini.

Maka dari itu, sang _Butler_ pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke warung, pasar_, supermarket_ atau apa saja yang menyediakan asem. Beruntung, ini di Inggris. Seandainya ini Indonesia, bisa dipastikan Sasuke akan mengunjungi pasar-pasar tradisional yang becek dimana bau sampah dan bau ikan asin tak lagi bisa dibedakan.

"_Lady_ Hinata, apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan Sasuke pergi sendiri?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Kyaa… Sui mencemaskan Sasuke! Itu manis sekali lho. Lebih manis dari ini," Karin mengangkat _doujinshi _JiraOro _limited edition_-nya dengan semangat _fujoshi _yang membara. "Duh, kalau kalian jadian, siapa yang jadi _uke_-nya ya…"

"Tutup mulutmu, Karin! Aku masih normal, tahu! Makanya jangan kebanyakan baca _doujin_ yang _pair_-nya ye-a-o-i," gerutu Suigetsu.

"Kalian bicara apa sih?" protes Juugo. Tentu saja ia merasa kasihan melihat Sang _Earl _Hyuuga yang sudah berpipi semerah kepiting saus Padang. "Mari, _Lady _Hinata. Nonton konser Dewi Bersisik _featuring_ Juleha Peurez saja sama saya, yuk!"

WTH?

Wajah Hinata yang tadinya merah merona sekarang jadi pucat pasi. Indikator paling mudah untuk mengetahui bahwa tawaran Juugo jelas bukan sebuah solusi.

"Sa-Sasuke…" gumam Hinata.

Ah, seandainya si _butler _serba bisa ada di sini. Hinata kan bisa lebih berkonsentrasi menuntaskan pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang diwariskan_ Lord_ Hiashi padanya. Iyalah, selain mewariskan _Manor House_ dan perusahaan-perusahaannya, Hiashi juga mewariskan tanggung jawab sebagai _owner_ pada Hinata. Itu sebabnya ada Sasuke yang dikirim untuk menjaga dan membantunya.

"Sa-Sasuke…" gumam Hinata sekali lagi, "Kapan Sasuke bisa pulang, ya?"

"_Yes, my Lady_," entah dari mana tiba-tiba si_ butler_ berjas hitam ini sudah muncul di hadapannya. Oh, terima kasih kepada Masashi Kishimoto atas _teleport _pinjamannya.

"K-Kok cepet banget?" tanya Hinata.

"Saya memakai _teleport, Lady_ Hinata," kata sasuke. Tangan kanannya memegang sebungkus asem. "Saya mendengar _Lady _Hinata memanggil saya."

Tepuk tangan untuk pendengaran Sasuke yang luar biasa saudara-saudara. Mantra '_panggil namaku tiga_ _kali_ ' memang ampuh untuk memanggil iblis yang sudah terikat perjanjian.

"Umm… tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya… err… sudah lapar," kilah Hinata.

"Maaf telah membuat Anda menunggu. Akan saya siapkan secepatnya," kata Sasuke.

_Butler_ serba hitam itu melangkah ke dapur. Entah apa merk gel rambutnya, tapi Hinata selalu merasa rambut belakang Sasuke itu tak pernah terlihat mengikuti gravitasi. Tau jangan-jangan ini sebuah fenomena dimana fototropisme positif tak hanya terjadi pada tumbuhan, tapi juga pada rambut manu… ehm… iblis.

Dari celah-celah pintu, Hinata bisa melihat bagaimana Sasuke memasak. Ia sedang mengulek sambal terasi sambil sesekali mengaduk panci berisi sayur asem atau membalik ikan asin yang sedang digoreng. Benar-benar _butler_ yang kompeten.

"_Lady _Hinata, makanannya sudah siap," Sasuke keluar sambil membawa _gueridon flambee_ berisi sayur asem beserta kroni-kroninya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke," ucap Hinata. Sebuah senyuman terbentuk dari sepasang bibirnya.

"Sudah takdir saya melayani _Lady _Hinata," kata Sasuke.

Ia menyiapkan piring untuk Sang _Earl _Hyuuga, lalu menyajikan makanan buatannya pada Hinata.

"Silakan dicicipi_, Lady _ Hinata. Semoga Anda berkenan," kata Sasuke.

"Duduklah," kata Hinata, "Temani aku makan. Tidak enak rasanya aku makan sendirian sedangkan kau hanya berdiri di situ."

"Maaf, _Lady_ Hinata. Tapi iblis tidak makan makanan manusia." Hohoho… mengaku juga kalau dirinya iblis.

"Begitu ya," kata Hinata, "Tak apa. Duduklah. Tidak makan juga tidak apa-apa," kata Hinata. Ada raut kekecewaan yang tak mampu ditutupi sang _Earl_ Hyuuga. Andai Sasuke bersedia, ia bisa menganalogikannya sebagai makan malam romantis dengan seorang pangeran tampan. Ah, Sasuke. Kenapa kau harus jadi iblis sih? Coba kalau kau manusia, kayaknya udah dijodihin sama Hiashi tuh.

Sasuke tak membantah. Baginya, setiap ucapan Hinata adalah perintah. Membantah perintah Hinata bukanalah hal yang patut dibanggakan oleh seorang _butler_. Di detik ini, Sasuke sedikit menyesali takdirnya sebagai iblis. Ah, coba dia manusia. Pastinya mereka sedang makan malam berdua sambil membicarakan hal-hal yang menarik. Seperti sebuah keluarga.

Eh? Sasuke dan _Lady_ Hinata seperti keluarga? Suami istri kah maksudnya? Kalau manusia, mungkin sekarang Sasuke sudah _blushing_ stadium akhir.

"Ini enak lho. Aku suka," kata Hinata. Gadis itu tersenyum pada _butler _hitam di depannya.

Lady Hinata… manis sekali. Kalau begini terus-terusan, sepertinya Sasuke perlu mengajukan surat _resign _biar status iblisnya diganti jadi manusia.

Ah, Raja Iblis. Siap-siap kehilangan iblismu yang paling tampan, ya.

.

.

Owari

.

.

Otanjoubi omedetou, onii-chan. Ini birthday fic-nya. Gomen karena nggak mencerminkan kepribadian onii-chan. Tapi semoga tetap bisa dinikmati.

Yosh. Nerazzuri datang lagi buat nengok 'kampung halaman' tercinta setelah sebelumnya asyik ber-fangirling-an di Fandom APH. Salahkan Oom Himaruya yang menciptakan chara segateng Koninkrijk der Nederlanden dan se-awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Demi rambut tulipnya Netherlands, diantara sekian banyak plot bunny yang ada dalam pikiran saya, kenapa malah ide ini yang saya realisasikan pertama kali? Wew, bisa dibilang ini pelampiasan saya yang ga kunjung menemukan plot yang bagus untuk fic mystery saya.

Segala bentuk review baik berupa concrit, pujian (kalo ada), tabokan, jeweran dan semacamnya saya terima dengan senang hati.

Molto grazie


End file.
